Never Grown Up
by Jjoan
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan dan perjuangan seorang ibu? Jeonghan benar-benar melakukan semuanya demi keturunannya. [ GS/Seungcheol x Jeonghan/AU! ]
1. Chapter 1

**Staring** **;** Choi Seung Cheol x Yoon Jeong Han, !Slight SVT's Member, Ren, JR.

 **Genre(s) ;** Romance, Family

 **Rating ;** PG-15

 **Disclaimer ;** Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.

 **WARNING!;** Gender Switch , Typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line! **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Sesuatu yang diinginkan**

 _When I tell you I Love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation._

 _I say it to remind you that,_

 _You're the best thing that ever happened to me._

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan tengah mengalami _jealous_ yang berlebihan sehingga pada saat-saat tertentu dia teramat sensitif sehingga membuat Seungcheol kelimpungan untuk mengatasi nafsu Jeonghan yang meledak-ledak.

Ini memasuki tahun ke tiga bagi Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sebagai pasangan sehidup semati; seperti apa yang Seungcheol katakan ketika di altar tiga tahun silam. Walau begitu, Jeonghan kini merasa tak bahagia-bahagia amat.

Bukan, bukan dia tidak mencintai Seungcheol seperti saat masa-masa mereka pacaran dahulu. Jeonghan hanya cemburu! Iya cemburu. Lagi-lagi bukan karena Seungcheol yang diam-diam punya seliran. Kalau Seungcheol punya seliran, siap-siap saja Jeonghan melempar kertas peceraian ke pengadilan.

Yang bikin Seungcheol pusing adalah seluruh bulan—setiap hari sebenarnya. Sebelum Jeonghan masuk masa _pra-pms_ , kemudian _pms_ , masa-masa kedatangan tamu bahkan pasca itu. Istrinya menjadi pantat bayi! Sangat sensitif.

Suatu malam Seungcheol pernah bertanya soal nafsu istrinya yang meletup-letup. Bayangkan saja biasanya mereka akan melakukan hal 'itu' hanya dua kali seminggu paling parah tiga kali. Akan tetapi, sekarang bahkan bisa lima dan setiap melakukanya lebih dibanding dulu-dulu.

Padahal Seungcheol tahu, istrinya itu tak kuat-an. Dia kan mudah lelah, makanya Seungcheol juga tahu diri kalau meminta 'haknya'. Dia akan meminta jika melihat Jeonghan benar-benar segar; ya, pekerjaan rumah tangga ternyata bisa menguras tenaga dibanding di kantor.

"Han? Kau yakin mau melakukannya sekali lagi?" ujar lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu sembari menyingkirkan poni yang menempel di kening Jeonghan yang telah basah oleh keringat.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yakin.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Kau tak suka? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Tapi—" belum sempat Seungcheol menyelesaikannya Jeonghan malah kesal dan merajuk sampai beberapa hari.

Seungcheol sampai galau berhari-hari karena kelakukan Jeonghan. Hingga ia berkeluh kesah kepada Jisoo—kalau-kalau Wonwoo juga pernah merajuk aneh seperti Jeonghan. Tapi sayangnya Wonwoo normal-normal saja.

Namun misteri yang menghantui Seungcheol selama berminggu-minggu itu akhirnya terkuak ketika mereka makan malam bersama dan mata Jeonghan tak lepas dari makluk tuhan hasil memadu kasih antara Choi Minki dan Kim Jonghyun.

Sampai di rumah, Seungcheol berusaha membuka rahasia dan kudapan keinginan istrinya itu.

"Kau ingin kita punya seorang bayi?" Seungcheol berkata dengan tatapan yang tertuju tepat ke mata gadisnya. Bahkan ia melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

Jeonghan yang sedang berceloteh soal novel dari penulis favoritnya itu langsung bungkam. Matanya membulat dan selang sedetik wajahnya merona.

"Akhirnya…" suara Jeonghan terdengar bahagia dan ada selipan intonasi syukur di situ.

"Akhirnya?" Seungcheol nampak bingung.

"Suami ku peka!" seru Jeonghan dan melompat kepelukan Seungcheol; mengecup pipi lelaki itu berkali-kali.

Seungcheol menganga dan setelah ia pikir kembali, memang dirinya yang kurang peka. Dan Jeonghan adalah tipikal ' _Jika sekali sudah kuberi clue banyak tapi kau tak tahu aku tak akan memberi tahu'_.

Kalau diingat, kelakuan Jeonghan mulai aneh saat pulang dari menjenguk Minki yang baru saja lahiran anak pertamanya. Dia juga baru paham kenapa Jeonghan suka memancingnya; ternyata istrinya sedang berjuang sendirian.

Astaga Choi Seungcheol suami macam apa kau?

Dan dari situ perjalanan mereka dimulai kembali untuk mendapatkan keturunan.

 **oOo**

Lima bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Namun, tanda-tanda kehamilan belum muncul, malah Wonwoo yang hamil; anaknya Jisoo tentu saja! Jeonghan jadi benar-benar iri, Seungcheol tak tega jadinya melihat istrinya yang akan menatap seorang ibu dan anaknya jika di jalan seperti orang yang kehilangan sesuatu.

Jadi, Seungcheol mengajak Jeonghan untuk memeriksakan mereka berdua ke dokter. Tapi, dokter mengatakan mereka berdua bersih, sehat dan ya seharusnya sudah bisa dan mendapatkan keturunan. Berati kalau begini namanya tuhan belum percaya kepada mereka berdua.

Sejak mengetahui Wonwoo hamil, Jeonghan yang malah sibuk bukan Jisoo. Bahkan Jeonghan merengek untuk menginap di rumah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kan jadi tak enak. Jisoo lebih tak enak dan Seungcheol yang semakin jadi sedih kalau begini.

"Woo? Apa bayinya dengar?" ucap Jeonghan yang menempelkan _earphone_ dengan _music classic_ ke perut Wonwoo yang sudah berusia enam bulan.

Wonwoo meringis, dia mengangguk.

"Rasanya dia menendang _eon_ ,"

Mata Jeonghan melebar dan langsung menempelkan telinga di perut buncit Wonwoo dan calon ibu itu akan dengan senang hati mengusap kepala Jeonghan.

Seungcheol yang melihat hal itu antara sedih dan bahagia sedang Jisoo malah cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? dia seolah dieksekusi dari kehamilan Wonwoo-nya. Jeonghan terus yang bersama Wonwoo.

Masuk bulan ke Sembilan, Jeonghan yang pontang panting ketakutan. Dia benar-benar protektif soal Wonwoo, Jisoo ingin menyelanya tapi tak enak.

Pernah suatu ketika, Seungcheol merasa istrinya itu sudah amat berlebihan terhadap Wonwoo. Jeonghan merengek menginap dan menendang Jisoo keluar kamar agar ia bisa memegangi perut Wonwoo semalaman.

Jisoo jengkel sekali dan dia tidak bicara dengan Seungcheol dua hari penuh.

Tidak pernah terpikir soal keturunan akan semengerikan ini. Masalahnya dia juga agak ditelantarkan oleh Jeonghan. Tapi, Seungcheol sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk memarahi istrinya itu. Cukup Jeonghan yang diam-diam menangis setiap di kamar mandi kala langit menggelap sudah mencabik-cabik perasaanya.

Sebesar itu keinginan Yoon Jeonghan untuk mempunyai anak.

 _ **6 April**_

Suara tangisan pecah di ruang operasi. Wonwoo harus di _caesar_ karena bayinya sunsang; kepala di atas.

Jeonghan bulak-balik di depan ruang operasi saat itu sedang Jisoo dia menunduk—lebih memilih berdoa untuk istrinya dan Seungcheol berusaha menenangkan Jeonghan.

Air muka istrinya berubah bahagia ketika pintu terbuka dan sang dokter mempersilahkan Jisoo masuk. Jeonghan mendorong Jisoo dengan begitu semangat.

Dan setelah Wonwoo sudah dibawa ke ruang rawat biasa lalu menyusui anaknya, wajah Jeonghan berbinar dan menangis saat itu juga.

Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah. " _Eonnie_ kenapa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku bahagia melihatmu," tangan mungil bayi Wonwoo menggenggam erat telunjuk Jeonghan.

"Bibi janji akan memberikanmu adik Mingyu-ya," kata Jeonghan dan Wonwoo mengamini.

Hari-hari terajut seperti biasa dengan Jeonghan yang sekarang sadar akan sikapnya yang terlampau berlebihan kepada Wonwoo dan mengacak-acak lingkup privasi Jisoo. Dia berkali-kali minta maaf pada sahabat sejak masa kuliahnya itu.

Jadi, Jeonghan hanya akan mampir seminggu dua kali untuk melihat Jisoo junior.

 **oOo**.

"Wonwoo ini apelnya ku taruh di kulkas ya!" seru Jeonghan yang baru saja selesai membuatkan Wonwoo pudding apel.

"Iya _eonnie_!" balas Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan Mingyu yang agak rewel akhir-akhir ini.

Jeonghan menghampiri Wonwoo dan memegang dahi kecil yang berada di gendongan Wonwoo.

"Badannya agak demam Woo, apa sebaiknya ke dokter?" saran Jeonghan.

Wonwoo langsung setuju. Ia takut Mingyu-nya kenapa-kenapa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke rumah sakit. Antrian dokter spesialis anak begitu padat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan merasa badannya agak kurang sehat lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang agak kurang enak badan. Bahkan cepat lelah dari biasanya. Setelah memeriksakan Mingyu yang ternyata terkena demam biasa. Wonwoo kini gantian mengantarkan Jeonghan. Itupun harus dipaksa dulu.

Jeonghan itu sebenarnya sangat takut ke dokter. Dia agak parno. Takut-takut kalau tubuhnya diperiksa banyak penyakitnya!

Dokter kandungan itu tersenyum bahagia. Membuat Jeonghan jadi was-was, senyum kan banyak artinya! pikir Jeonghan.

"Apa hanya kalian berdua? Pasanganmu tak ikut?" tanya dokter muda itu sembari membaca selembar kertas.

Jeonghan menggeleng.

"Kenapa harus? Suamiku sibuk dok," jawab Jeonghan jujur dan membuat dokter itu tersenyum di ikuti Wonwoo di sebelahnya.

"Selamat—!"

Kemudian dokter itu merasa hatinya benar-benar terenyuh melihat dua wanita di depannya yang menangis hingga tersedu.

 **oOo**

Seungcheol berkali-kali meminta Jeonghan mencubit pipinya dan dengan senang hati Jeonghan akan mecubit pipi Seungcheol hingga memerah.

"Terimakasih sayang!" Jeonghan entah ke berapa kalinya memeluk suaminya itu penuh luapan emosi bahagia yang tak bisa ia ekspresikan.

"Aku yang berterima kasih…. Sudah mengandung anakku," dan Seungcheol mengangkat tubuh Jeonghan kemudian memutarkannya.

Jeonghan menjerit minta turun, dia menatap Seungcheol galak. "Kasian, nanti dia pusing tau!"

Seungcheol tertawa. Astaga istrinya benar-benar lucu!

Seungcheol mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jeonghan. Diusapnya perut Jeonghan yang masih rata itu dan dikecupnya bibir Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya sekali lagi.

 **oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Staring ;** Choi Seung Cheol x Yoon Jeong Han, !Slight SVT's Member, Ren, JR.

 **Genre(s) ;** Romance, Family

 **Rating ;** PG-15

 **Disclaimer ;** Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.

 **WARNING!;** Gender Switch , Typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!

 **.**

 **.**

 **2\. Kehamilan**

 _You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,_

 _George Strait._

 **.**

 **.**

Masa kehamilan Jeonghan sudah memasuki minggu ke-enam. Tidak banyak perubahan yang signifikan, hanya berat badan yang mulai merangkak naik.

Hampir setiap pagi, Jeonghan mengalami _morning sickness_ dan melihat hal itu terkadang membuat Seungcheol merasa bersalah. Pasalnya wajah Jeonghan menjadi jauh lebih pucat dibanding biasanya.

Karena kehamilan ini juga, tingkat kewaspadaan Seungcheol meningkat. Dia tidak membiarkan Jeonghan sendiri di rumah dan rumah Jisoo adalah sasarannya. Setiap pagi, dia akan mengantarkan sang istri ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

Namun, hari ini Seungcheol harus merelakan _quality time_ bersama Jeonghan tersita. Seungcheol adalah seorang manejer bagian pemasaran dan perusahaannya akan segera meresmikan anak cabang yang ke-empat yang terletak di Jeju.

Jeonghan sebenarnya merengek minta ikut, tapi Seungcheol menolak. Walau hanya memakan waktu sekitar satu jam di udara, mengikut sertakan Jeonghan membuatnya tambah tidak nyaman. Seungcheol bukan mau liburan, tapi kerja. Jadi, saat di Jeju, Jeonghan akan banyak menghabiskan waktu sendiri tanpa pendampingan dan hal itu akan membuat Seungcheol menelpon wanitanya lebih sering.

Jadi, di sini Jeonghan; rumah Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Menatap mobil suaminya melaju dan Seungcheol akan kembali satu minggu dari sekarang kemudian ada seseorang yang mendesah frustasi karena hal ini. Satu Wonwoo dengan satu putranya membuat dia agak _setress_ akhir-akhir ini. Sekarang ditambah Jeonghan, Jisoo rasa Seungcheol harus membayar ini semua.

Tanpa diminta oleh istri dan temannya, Jisoo secara sukarela keluar dari kamar karena Jeonghan tidak bisa tidur sendiri. Jisoo tidur di kamar tamu. Wonwoo-nya disita lagi.

Kediaman keluarga Hong masih damai malam itu, sampai….

"Woo! Wonwoo!" Jeonghan menusuk-nusuk tangan Wonwoo yang terlelap tidur. Wanita itu membuka mata perlahan kemudia mengerjap.

"Kenapa _eon_?"

"…aneh…."

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Dari tadi sore aku ingin sekali makan _ddoboki_ ," Jeonghan mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat belum membengkak. "Tapi Seungcheol tidak di sini."

Wonwoo mengibaskan selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Jeonghan melihat Wonwoo heran.

"Ya, _Won-ie_ mau ke mana _eoh_?"

Ternyata Wonwoo mendatangi Jisoo, membangunkan suaminya itu. Dia berbicara soal Jeonghan dan tentu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh suaminya. Siapa juga yang mau mencari _ddoboki_ jam dua dini hari begini?

Jisoo mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Sayang, walau Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sahabatku tapi aku tidak mau mengorbankan waktu tidur untuk mencarinya." Lelaki asal Amerika itu langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Wonwoo cemberut, dengan kesal wanita itu menarik selimut yang membalut Jisoo. Jisoo tersentak dan langsung terduduk. Menatap mata istrinya yang juga menatapnya sebal.

"Kau tau sayang?—" intonasi bicara Wonwoo penuh penekanan. "Saat kau ke LA dan aku tidak boleh ikut karena hamil muda, tengah malam saat Seungcheol _oppa_ belum tidur dia rela keluar membeli _ssungyumpal_ di kedai langganan kita saat SMA. Dan itu bukan sekali dua—" sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jisoo sudah berdiri memakai jaket seraya berucap. " _Arraseo, arraseo_!"

Wonwoo tahu, Jisoo paling tidak suka di banding-bandingkan. Wonwoo berbalik dan memeluk Jisoo dari belakang.

" _Mian_ , tapi aku tidak tega dengan Jeonghan _eonnie_." Ya walaupun agak kesal _sih_ , Jisoo tetap menurut dia, mengusap tangan Wonwoo.

Jisoo berbalik menghadap Wonwoo dan mengecup kening istrinya. "Kau ini terlalu baik, aku pergi dulu."

Dan seminggu itu bagai satu tahun serta neraka bagi Jisoo, dia akan berpikir ulang soal _bill_ yang harus dibayar Seungcheol. Soal tempat tinggal, makan, penyitaan Wonwoo-nya, dan waktu tidurnya.

 **oOo**

 _Bulan ke lima_

Fisik Jeonghan sudah berubah, perutnya kini membuncit dan bahkan dua minggu lalu dia dan Seungcheol memutuskan untuk USG. Janin calon buah hati mereka diperkirakan berkelamin perempuan. Tangan dan kakinya sudah terbentuk, sangat lucu.

Jeonghan bahkan memasang hasil USG di sebuah bingkai dan memajangnya. Setiap bangun tidur hal itu adalah yang ia lihat dan itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

Sore ini Jeonghan tak punya kegiatan apapun, maka dia hanya duduk-duduk di teras belakang rumahnya, sembari mendengarkan _music classic_ yang ia tempelkan pada perutnya. Karena yang ia tahu, musik itu dapat merangsang otak janin.

Lagi pula, Jeonghan itu pecinta musik dia bahkan menjadi seorang penyanyi café saat kuliah dulu. Seongcheol beringsut duduk di bawah dan menengadah melihat perut istrinya itu.

Tangannya mengusap-usap seseorang yang hidup di dalam sana, sesekali ia memasang telinganya di perut Jeonghan. Seungcheol menjadi pribadi yang lebih cerewet sekarang. Dirinya sangat antusias soal perkembangan buah hatinya.

"Sayang, apa dia mendengarnya?" tanya Seungcheol polos, Jeonghan mengangguk dia mengangkat buku kehamilan di meja sebelahnya.

"Katanya begitu."

Seungcheol meraih buku kehamilan yang sudah tamat dibaca Jeonghan. Dia membacanya dengan serius, bahkan membacanya dengan suara lantang dan Seungcheol akan berhenti setiap kali ada yang penting.

"Hamil minggu ke dua puluh satu—," Seungcheol mendongak, "sekarang yang ke berapa sayang?"

Jeonghan nampak berpikir, dan jarinya memvisualisasikan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Dua puluh satu minggu, tiga hari."

Seungcheol mengangguk, dia membacanya lagi.

"Katanya pada minggu ke dua puluh satu, jika bayi anda berjenis kelamin perempuan, maka kini bayi anda telah memproduksi sel telur sebanyak 6 juta lebih untuk menjadikannya cadangan seumur hidupnya kelak."

Mata Seungcheol membesar.

"Whoa! _Daebak_!" kagumnya kemudian Seungcheol berdiri menggunakan lututnya. Mengusap perut Jeonghan lalu menatapnya.

Seungcheol mengecup perut Jeonghan. Istrinya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Seungcheol dia pun mengusap kepala Seungcheol.

"Ugh!"

Seungcheol berhenti dan mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa, dia merespon ayahnya. Dia menendang sedikit."

" _Jinjja_?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, mengiyakan. Seuncheol langsung memeluk perut Jeonghan, menempelkan telinganya. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan _moment_ seperti ini.

Bibir Jeonghan mengerucut. Seungcheol yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya duduk di samping Jeonghan. Dia menoleh dan melihat bibir tipis Jeonghan yang mengerucut.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ibunya juga mau."

"Mau apa?" Seungcheol pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Poppo!" jawab Jeonghan.

Seungcheol berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya, merelaks-kan tubuhnya. "Ah, aku sedang malas poppo-poppoan."

Dia melewati Jeonghan dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mata Jeonghan mengikuti pergerakan suaminya, dan menatap tak percaya. Ia kembali duduk dengan benar dan menyenderkan dirinya.

"Apa-apaan itu." Jeonghan berdiri sedikit merasa kecewa ditolak begitu.

' **Grap.'**

Secepat kilat, Jeonghan sudah berada di gendongan Seungcheol.

"Y-yak! Mau apa _eoh_?! Turunkan aku!" protes Jeonghan dan menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bisa turun. Tapi, Seungcheol lebih kuat.

Pria-nya, mendekatkan kepalanya. Jeonghan membuang muka.

"Kau bilang tak mau."

Seungcheol duduk. Tetap dengan posisi Jeonghan di atasnya, dia menolehkan kepala istrinya.

"Apa aku bisa untuk tahan untuk yang satu ini?" lelaki itu mengecup bibir Jeonghan sekilas. Ada rasa manis di bibir istrinya. Cake dan pudding dengan vla coklat.

Boleh jadi ini adalah tahun ke-empat mereka menikah. Namun, rasanya tetap seperti masa-masa jadian pertama. Jeonghan tak sekalipun merasa bosan dengan Seungcheol, dia selalu bisa mengatasinya.

Dan ia membayangkan rumah tangganya akan lebih bewarna kelak. Dengan satu napas yang akan segera hadir.

Jeonghan menatap mata Seungcheol. Ia mengusap pipi Seungcheol, meneliti setiap senti wajah suaminya, begitupun Seungcheol. Perlahan namun pasti napas mereka saling bertemu. Seungcheol menyesap bibir Jeonghan dengan lembut kemudian tangan Jeonghan mengalungi leher Seungcheol.

Dan Jeonghan merasakan janinnya bergerak.

' _Apa dia merasakan ibunya sangat bahagia?._

 **oOo**

 _Minggu ke 40_

Perkiraan persalinan jatuh pada tanggal 26 januari dan untuk mengantisipasi, Seungcheol dipastikan tak meninggalkan Jeonghan sendiri. Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan ke rumah mereka setiap hari.

Mingyu sudah hampir setahun. Dia sedang senang berlatih berdiri. Dan Jeonghan amat terhibur oleh kelakuan menggemaskan Mingyu.

Banyak sekali mainan di rumah Jeonghan. Karena wanita berambut cokelat itu berpikir Mingyu dan anakknya akan menjadi teman sejati. Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Jeonghan sembari memperhatikan putranya yang bermain dengan mobilan dan melemparkannya kemudian bermain dengan mainan lainnya.

Sesekali ia berusaha berdiri dan kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan, membuat ibu dan calon ibu di sampingnya tertawa.

Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang diceletuki Jeonghan.

"Woo, kenapa Mingyu kulitnya agak gelap begitu ya?"

Wonwoo menoleh."Eh?"

Jeonghan menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Lihat kulitmu putih pucat begini, Jisoo kulitnya putih ya tidak putih banget sih. Tapi Mingyu agak _tan_ begitu."

Wonwoo memasang wajah malas. "Maksud _eonnie_ , Mingyu bukan anakku?"

"Eh? Mana mungkin? 9 bulan aku bersamamu," Jeonghan mengapit lengan Wonwoo lalu terkekeh.

"Astaga, _Won-ie_ jangan marah~ _ppuing-ppuing_."

Wonwoo menndengus dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dia terkikik melihat Jeonghan yang semakin lucu dengan perubahan bentuk tubuhnya yang tiga kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Jeonghan mencengkram lengan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo berjengit kaget.

"Ada apa _eonnie_?"

"Aku kontraksi! Ta-tapi! Rasanya! Argggh!" Jeonghan mengerang frustasi lalu Wonwoo melihat ke arah bawah, di mana air turun melewati betis Jeonghan.

"Astaga! Biar ku telepon Seungcheol _oppa_!"

 **oOo**

Ini sudah Sembilan jam berlalu. Dan proses persalinan Jeonghan belum selesai. Wonwoo mengigiti kukunya, sedang Jisoo masih dengan kemeja kerjanya duduk sembari menggendong Mingyu yang terlelap tidur.

Seungcheol benar-benar khawatir dan tetap menggenggam tangan Jeonghan. Istrinya sudah sangat lelah terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat. Seungcheol berusaha menyemangati Jeonghan.

Terpikir oleh beberapa perawat dan dokter agar Jeonghan di operasi _caesar_ , dikarenakan fisik Jeonghan yang mudah lelah dan anemia yang ia derita. Tetapi, Jeonghan bersikukuh untuk melewati persalinan normal.

"Kau dapat bertahan?" nada suara Seungcheol berusaha tegar dan menengangkan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Sekali lagi, pikir Jeonghan.

Dia mengikuti aba-aba dan calon ibu itu berteriak sangat kencang lalu digantikan suara tangisan yang menggema. Jeonghan tersenyum kemudian menangis, Seungcheol mengecup pucuk kepala Jeonghan seraya berbisik, 'terima kasih.'

Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi, Jeonghan melepaskan genggamannya dengan Seungcheol. Dia melemah dan Jeonghan menutup matanya tak sadarkan diri.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Staring ;** Choi Seung Cheol x Yoon Jeong Han, !Slight SVT's Member, Ren, JR.

 **Genre(s) ;** Romance, Family

 **Rating ;** PG-15

 **Disclaimer ;** Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.

 **WARNING!;** Gender Switch , Typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Air Mata dan Doa**

 _The happiest moment of my life was probably when my daughter was born_

 _David Duchovny_

Seungcheol sangat panik ketika Jeonghan tak sadarkan diri, dia dipaksa keluar dari ruang persalinan dan beberapa perawat masuk. Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang berada di luar saling pandang bingung dan mereka tak menanyakan hal itu kepada Seungcheol karena lelaki itu tampak frustasi.

Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan Seungcheol tapi nihil. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar khawatir dan jujur, baru kali ini Wonwoo melihat Seungcheol seaakan ingin menagis, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jisoo mengalihkan Mingyu kepada istrinya dan dia mendekati Seungcheol.

"Cheol, apa yang terjadi? Persalinannya berjalan lancar kan? Aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri kalau ada tangisan anak bayi."

Seuncheol dipaksa duduk, dia menunduk dan merajut tangannya.

"Y-ya Jeonghan berhasil melahirkan tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah dan tak sadar kan diri. A-aku—"

Jisoo menyela. "—Fokuskan pikiran mu, berdoa untuk Jeonghan. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Oke?"

Seungcheol terperangah lalu mengangguk.

Jeonghan harus sembuh. Jeonghan harus bangun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki ber-jas putih keluar, mencari wali dari pasien. Seungcheol mendekat dengan ragu dan dia pergi ke ruang dokter.

"Ny. Jeonghan mengalami pendarahan hebat, terlebih dia memiliki anemia. Ada pembuluh darah yang pecah di dalam. Tindakan akan diambil cepat. Istrimu harus dikirim keruang operasi sekarang."

Seungcheol langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Apapun. Tolong selamatkan istriku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seungcheol terus menggenggam tangan Jeonghan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri hingga masuk ruang operasi. Sesaat setelah masuk dan pintu ditutup dari kaca kecil, Seungcheol dapat melihat istrinya langsung dikerubungi oleh ahli medis.

"Kau tidak mau melihat anakmu?"

Seungcheol hanya melihat bayinya sekilas tadi. Jadi, dia setuju dengan saran Jisoo. Seungcheol mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruang transisi untuk bayi pasca dilahirkan. Sudah ada Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca, Wonwoo menoleh saat dua lelaki datang menghampiri.

"Bayi mu cantik oppa," puji Wonwoo. Mingyu setuju dan dia tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat tangannya dan menutup buka jari-jarinya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Jisoo sambil mencari bayi sahabatnya itu.

Wonwoo menujuk salah satu bayi berbalut popok bewarna merah muda. Seungcheol yang melihat arah tunjuk Wonwoo pun tersenyum samar.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan namanya?" Jisoo melirik.

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan. "Seungkwan, Seung berati sukses dan Kwan orang yang rendah hati. Kelak putriku menjadi orang yang sukses dan akan tetap rendah hati," tuturnya tanpa mengalihkan pada bayi mungilnya.

Malam itu juga, Seungcheol memberitakan kabar suka maupun duka kepada keluarganya dan keluarga Jeonghan. Mereka langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit di mana istrinya dirawat.

Memerlukan waktu operasi kurang lebih sekitar tiga jam dan selama itu pun Seungcheol hanya termenung, menunduk, dan rasa cemas yang mengukungnya seperti mengalir di pembuluh – pembuluh darahnya dan tak bisa dihentikan. Menyebar dan meluas seperti kanker.

Setelah itu adalah hari-hari penuh doa untuk Jeonghan.

 **oOo**

Sudah seminggu lebih Jeonghan koma dan selama itu pula Seungcheol bulak balik dari rumah sakit ke kediamannya. Ia harus membagi perhatiannya bagi Jeonghan dan buah hatinya.

Seungkwan sungguh menakjubkan. Fisiknya sangat kuat juga daya hisapnya. Tidak sampai empat hari Seungkwan sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Orangtuanya, mertua, dan Jisoo serta Wonwoo terkadang ikut menunggui Jeonghan di rumah sakit. Sedang Seungkwan dirawat sepenuhnya oleh ibu Jeonghan.

Lelaki kelahiran 29 tahun silam itu sungguh luar biasa. Tak sekali pun Seungcheol meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kecuali untuk melihat Seungkwan di rumah.

Syukurnya, pihak perusahaan tempat Seungcheol bekerja mengerti dan memberikan izin penuh. Toh, dedikasi Seungcheol terhadap kantor tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Begitulah Seungcheol menjaga Jeonghan siang dan malam.

Kadang perawat dan beberapa orang yang datang untuk menjenguk keluarga mereka yang dirawat melihat serta mendengar lelaki putih itu bercakap-cakap dan bercanda mesra.

'Jeonghan sayang, cintaku, bidadariku…bangunlah.'

Karena Seungcheol percaya, di alam bawah sadarnya Jeonghan akan mendengarnya.

Dan setiap kali ia pulang untuk melihat Seungkwan, ketika kembali ke rumah sakit, selama semalam suntuk, Seungcheol akan bercerita tentang putri mereka. Berbisik-bisik, tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jeonghan.

Suasana rumahnya tak akan sama lagi jika tanpa Jeonghan. Semuanya tak akan sama lagi jika tak ada Jeonghan dan Seungkwan memerlukan ibunya untuk tumbuh.

Lewat hari ke lima belas, pihak keluarga mulai pesimis bahkan sudah secara tidak langsung pasrah akan keadaan Jeonghan yang tak kunjung adanya kemajuan.

Tapi, Seungcheol tetap percaya. Tuhan tak akan memisahkan dirinya dan Jeonghan secepat ini.

Seungcheol masih berjuang. Datang setiap hari ke rumah sakit, berdoa di dekat Jeonghan sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya mesra. Kadang lelaki itu membawakan buku-buku kesukaan Jeonghan ke rumah sakit dan membacanya dengan suara pelan. Memberikan tambahan di bagian ini dan itu. Sambil tak bosan-bosannya berbisik.

"Jeonghan bangun, wahai bidadariku?"

Asalkan Jeonghan sadar, yang lain tak jadi soal. Asalkan dia bisa melihat lagi cahaya di mata

kekasihnya, senyum di bibir Jeonghan, semua yang menjadi sumber semangat bagi Seungcheol.

Di luar itu Seungcheol tak memedulikan yang lain. Tidak wajahnya yang lama tak bercukur atau

badannya yang semakin kurus akibat sering lupa makan.

Ia ingin melihat Jeonghan lagi dan semua antusias perempuan itu di mata, gerak bibir, keryitan kening, serta gerakan-gerakan kecil lain di wajahnya yang cantik. Jeonghan sudah tidur terlalu lama.

Pada hari ke 31 doa Seungcheol terjawab. Jeonghan sadar dan wajah penat Seungcheol adalah yang pertama ditangkap matanya. Seakan telah begitu lama, Seungcheol menangis, menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dan mendekapnya.

 **oOo**

Keluarga Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menyambutnya sukacita. Harapan yang hampir pupus tumbuh bermekaran. Tubuh Jeonghan sangat kurus, bahkan tulang di pipinya sedikit menonjol. Tak apa yang penting Jeonghan kini telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, batin Seungcheol.

Perlu waktu sekitar 6 bulan untuk memulihkan kondisi Jeonghan seperti sediakala. Pasalnya Jeonghan sempat kehilangan kemampuan berjalan dan selama itu Seungcheol sangat setia di sisinya.

Walaupun sempat terhambat karena duduk di kursi roda, Jeonghan tak sekalipun melewatkan _moment_ nya bersama Seungkwan. Kerinduannya, kecintaanya, kesabarannya terbayar sudah. Dia akan merawat Seungkwan dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo rutin mengunjungi Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Mingyu sudah 18 bulan dan beberapa kata sudah ia kuasai.

Malam itu, Seungcheol mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jeonghan. Awalnya Jeonghan menolak tapi dia akhirnya bersedia. Hanya mengundang keluarga dan kerabat terdekat.

Jeonghan bersiap meniup lilinnya.

'Aku ingin sehat dan selalu bersama kalian,' Ya, doanya hanya sederhana namun maknanya teramat dalam.

Sisa malam itu hanya berisi perbincangan. Mata Jeonghan tak lepas dari Seungkwan yang berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya menggunakan tangan dan lutut. Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya mengemut mainan milik Seungkwan serta Jihoon yang menatap mereka berdua dengan sesekali mengerjap.

Jeonghan tersenyum, senyuman hangat dan amat dirindukan Seungcheol.

"Aku rasa Mingyu akan menjaga Seungkwan dengan baik," tutur Wonwoo sembari memeluk lengan Jisoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

"Mingyu terlihat agak protektif ya, pasti turunan dari ayahnya," bola mata Minki melirik Jisoo dan yang lain terkikik.

Wonwoo mencebik. "Yak, Jisoo _oppa_ bukan protektif dia hanya was-was."

"Sebentar-sebentar," kata Seungcheol menggerakan tangan kanannya, dia nampak mengingat sesuatu. "Kalian ingat? Saat Jisoo mengira aku mencium Wonwoo? Pft bodoh dia marah padaku dan Wonwoo hampir seminggu lebih."

Air wajah Jisoo berubah sedikit, dia terduduk tegap, berusaha membela dirinya.

"Itukan karena kalian terlalu dekat seperti hampir menempel mana aku tahu kejadian sesungguhnya."

Jeonghan terkekeh, ikut menyuarakan kenangannya.

"Dan dia menghasutku agar aku memarahi Seungcheol kemudian ia memberikan saran _'Lebih baik putus saja Han, laki-laki seperti itu tidak ada rasa tanggung jawab dan sahabat macam apa main belakang?'_ " dia mempraktekan gaya bicara Jisoo hingga mengundang tawa.

"Ohhh! Jadi itu saran Jisoo?" Jeonghan melirik suaminya.

"Memang aku tidak pernah cerita ya?" Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Wah kau meminta dipiting ya Soo?" Jisoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wonwoo ikut terduduk tegap dan menoleh ke arah Jisoo dengan malas.

"Kalau menurut kalian Jisoo _oppa_ itu protektif, aku tidak setuju. Tapi, kalau kalian mengatakan Jisoo oppa itu _overthinking_ aku seratus persen mendukung." Wonwoo mengingat beberapa keadaan di mana hubungannya dengan Jisoo hampir retak hanya karena Jisoo suka berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Dan malam itu Jisoo habis menjadi bahan _bullyan_ sampai istrinya tega melakukannya juga.

 **oOo**

Waktu bergulir dengan amat cepat. Hari-hari luar biasa Jeonghan dilewati dengan amat bahagia. Melihat dan mendampingi putrinya tumbuh.

Seungkwan kini berusia 6 tahun kemudian Jeonghan mengalami kehamilan yang ke dua. Awalnya Seungcheol melarang Jeonghan untuk mentindak lanjuti kehamilannya. Namun, pada hati kecil seorang ibu tak ada yang tega untuk melakukannya.

Seungcheol tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi. Jeonghan terus meyakinkan bahwa tuhan mengirimkan satu orang lagi untuk kehidupan mereka. Tak apa jika nyawaku bertaruh untuk nyawa baru yang akan menganggantikanku kelak dan Seungcheol tak dapat mengelak apapun lagi.

Seungkwan akan memasuki sekolah dasar esok hari. Gadis kecil itu sangat antusias dan repot dengan semua persiapan yang ada. Dia berbulak balik melihat buku dan tasnya yang sudah disiapkan Jeonghan di atas meja.

" _Eomma!"_ Seungkwan menubruk Jeonghan yang sedang duduk sembari melihat ponselnya. Dia mengusap pucuk kepala Suengkwan yang menyelip di lengannya dan memeluk setengah badan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mematikan _handphone_ -nya dan menaruhnya di meja, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan kepada buah hatinya.

"Ada apa hm?".

"Ughh aku sangat gugup untuk esok! Tapi aku juga tidak sabar," ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang berubah dari khawatir menjadi berbinar. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut sebahu milik putrinya.

"Apa yang harus digugupi? _Kwannie_ itukan anak yang hebat, kamu ingat bagaimana hari pertama di playgroupmu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seungkwan terdiam, dia menegakan badannya. Berpikir sesaat untuk mengingat.

"Aku mengikuti semua kata _eomma_. Dari mulai tidak menangis, mengenalkan namaku, menceritakan tentang hobiku dan mengenalkan Mingyu sebagai _oppa_ ku kkk~~" dia tertawa mengingat ekspresi Mingyu yang bingung kala itu.

Jeonghan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar perilaku dan ocehan putrinya itu. Seungkwan mendekati perut Jeonghan yang kini mulai membengkak lagi. Tak ada bedanya kehamilan yang ke dua ataupun yang lalu. Ke duanya membuat Jeonghan amat bahagia.

" _Eomma!_ Kalau adik bayi lahir, kata Mingyu _oppa_ aku tidak akan disayang lagi. Apa itu benar?" Seungkwan menengadah, mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mencari celah kejujuran di mata sang bunda.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Kau percaya hm?"

Seungkwan memilin bajunya dan menunduk, dia mengangguk pelan.

"Mingyu _oppa_ berbicara padaku dengan sangat meyakinkan."

Jeonghan mengusap lembut rambut Seungkwan.

" _Ani,_ untuk eomma dan _appa_. _Kwannie_ itu yang terbaik. Soal kasih sayang kami akan membaginya secara _full_ —"

Seungkwan menyela cepat. "Tuhkan dibagi!"

Jeonghan menarik napas agar bersabar. "Bukan begitu, kami akan membaginya secara adil oke? Kalau _Kwannie_ dapat dua, adik bayi juga dapat dua."

Bibir Seungkwan mengerucut. "Aku mau tiga!" jarinya terbuka tiga.

"Berapapun _eomma_ kasih." putus Jeonghan.

Mata Seungkwan terbuka lebar.

" _Jinjja_?"

Jeonghan mengangguk.

Tak disangka, Seungkwan memeluk perut Jeonghan dan mengecupnya.

"Hehehe aku bercanda adik kecil, _noona_ senanggg sekalii~ kalau kau sudah ada nanti. _Noona_ akan menjadi _noona_ yang baik."

Jeonghan tampak takjub, dia menirukan suara anak kecil. "Janji _noona?_ "

" _Nde_!"

Seungkwan terkikik dan memeluk Jeonghan erat. Suara derap langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Seungcheol masih menggunakan kemeja dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Seungkwan yang melihat itu pun langsung melompat dari sofa.

Berlari ke arah Seungcheol lalu Seungcheol akan menangkapnya. Menggendong dan memutarkan badan bidadari kecilnya di udara lalu diakhiri satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Seungcheol.

"Ugh! _Appa_ bau!" Seungkwan mengeryit dan mejepit hidungnya. Dia mengendus di dekat area bahu dan ketiak Seungcheol. Penuturan jujur itu membuat Jeonghan tertawa.

Dia menghampiri keduanya, mengambil alih tas Seungcheol dan tuxedonya.

" _Appa_ mandi sana!" Seungkwan mendorong-dorong ayahnya. Seungcheol pura-pura cemberut.

"Astaga, apa _appa_ sebau itu _eoh_?" Seungkwan mengangguk cepat. Dia mengacak rambut Seungkwan.

"Hiy! _Appa_ mandi! _Eomma_ kalau _appa_ ingin minta cium jangan mau!"

Jeonghan benar-benar tenggelam dalam gelak tawa. Astaga putrinya polos sekali. Jeonghan mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Siap tuan putri."

Seungkwan mengangguk-angguk kemudian meluncur turun dari gendongan Seungcheol lalu melenggang ke dalam kamar. Setelah melihat itu Seungcheol langsung mendekat pada Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan menyapa perut Jeonghan terlebih dahulu, dia mengusapnya. Kemudian Seungcheol berdiri tegap. Sang lelaki ingin menempelkan bibirnya kepada sang istri. Akan tetapi, suara cempreng buah hatinya membuatnya gagal.

" _Eomma_! Ayo temani aku tidur!" Jeonghan segera menghindar, Seungcheol hampir terjatuh karena kaget. Ibunya tersenyum kikuk.

"I-iya! _Eomma_ akan menyusul."

Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya sendiri, dia membuang napas gusar.

"Kayaknya aku memang disuruh mandi," ujarnya dan Seungcheol beringsut pergi.

Jeonghan terkikik kecil. "Ayo sayang jangan patah semangat begitu!"

Jeonghan segera merapihkan peralatan suaminya. Setelahnya dia akan membuatkan minuman penghangat untuk Seungcheol. Sedang Seungkwan sudah berada di atas kasur, menggunakan piyama biru dengan motif bebek kesenangnya. Menunggu kedua orangtuanya dengan sabar.

Kegiatan ini menjadi rutinitas bagi keluarga kecil Seungcheol. Di mana Seungkwan akan tidur diapit oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Berbincang sebelum tidur. Seungkwan dengan bersemangat menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan pada hari itu.

Jeonghan tak pernah absen mendengarkan pengantar tidur ini.

Kini Seungkwan sedang menceritakan bagaimana harinya di rumah Mingyu. Karena hari ini jadwal Jeonghan untuk _check up._

Seungcheol menatap anakknya dengan binar bahagia.

"Mingyu berbicara begitu?" ulangnya ketika Seungkwan mengatakan kalau bocah _tan_ itu menghasutnya agar membenci adiknya sendiri.

"Iya! Lalu aku jawab begini, _'Oppa jangan berbicara begitu, eomma dan appaku akan tetap menyanyangi kwannie, jangan mencoba membodohi ya!'_ " Seungkwan mempraktekan gayanya ketika berbicara dengan Mingyu. Menggerak-gerakan jemarinya.

" _Aigoo_! Anak _appa_ , sini apa cium." Pipi Seungkwan memerah dan mendekat pada sang ayah untuk mendapatkan kecupan kemudian dia berbaring di antara kedua orangtuanya.

" _Appa_ ~"

"Kenapa hm?"

" _Kwanniee_ sayang _eomma appa_. Hoam! Tapi, _Kwannie_ mengantuk," dia membelakangi Seungcheol dan menghadap Jeonghan. Seungcheol tersenyum kecil melihat punggung sempit Seungkwan.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ juga menyayangi mu." Seungcheol membelai rambut putrinya lalu Seungcheol mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

Seungkwan langsung meraih tangan Jeonghan, menggengamnya—seolah takut ibunya akan menghilang keesokan harinya. Rasanya tangan mungil itu seperti tangan malaikat bagi Jeonghan. Dalam minimnya cahaya, Jeonghan diam-diam menatapi wajah putrinya hingga matanya tertutup sempurna.

Jeonghan mengusap kepala Seungkwan dan mencium kening anaknya tersebut. "Selamat malam sayang."

 **oOo**

Pagi sekali, Seungkwan sudah bangun dan amat bersemangat untuk memulai hari pertamanya pergi ke sekolah dasar. Jeonghan dibuat repot olehnya. Seungkwan bahkan menelpon Mingyu agar anak tinggi itu tidak telat pada hari pertamanya.

" _Appa! Eomma!_ Ayo nanti kita terlambat!" Seungkwan sudah berada di dalam mobil, menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dan berteriak-teriak memanggil kedua orangtuanya agar bersegera.

Jeonghan menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan putrinya yang terkadang sangat _hyper_. Jeonghan duduk di bangku penumpang samping pengemudi disusul Seungcheol.

"Semangat sekali anak _appa_."

Seungkwan memeluk leher Seungcheol dari belakang. "Aku tidak sabar hehehe," dia tersenyum cerah.

Jeonghan tak pernah berpikir bosan dengan semua kelakuan Seungkwan.

"Astaga, ayo kita meluncur!" ucap Seungcheol, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Seungkwan langsung duduk tenang di belakang, pikirannya melayang; membayangkan bagaimana hari pertamanya sekolah.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke sekolah Seungkwan. Halaman sekolah nampak ramai dengan mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu langsung menarik-narik Jeonghan dengan antusias. Jeonghan yang sedang hamil cukup besar agak terengah dengan langkah kecil Seungkwan yang terbilang cepat. Maka Seungcheol mengambil alih gengaman Seungkwan.

Di ujung koridor, terdapat keluarga kecil lainnya. Seungkwan langsung berlari dan memeluk kaki Wonwoo; yang ia anggap sebagai ibu ke duanya.

Wonwoo menyambut Seungkwan dengan senyuman hangat. Beberapa kaki dari Seungkwan sudah ada Mingyu mengenakan tas superhero dengan tatapan konyolnya.

"Bibi! Aku akan memperkenalkan Mingyu _oppa_ sebagai _oppa_ ku, apa boleh?" Wonwoo mengusap kepala Seungkwan kemudian mengangguk.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Mingyu cepat.

"Kenapa?" Seungkwan menatap Mingyu.

"Kalau ku bilang ya jangan!" dan selalu seperti ini. Seungkwan dan Mingyu terkadang akur dan terkadang tidak.

Seungkwan menaruh tangannya di pinggang dan menatap Mingyu sebal. Yang ditatap membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Entah mengapa hal itu mengundang gelak tawa dari empat orang dewasa yang mengelilingi mereka.

Perilaku seorang anak yang jujur dan apa adanya, membuat hangat perasaan orang di sekitar mereka.

Jeonghan memandang lekat-lekat putrinya itu, hatinya bersuara.

Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, teruslah membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu bahagia sayang. Jangan menyerah, jangan menangis, _eomma_ akan selalu ada untukmu, selalu ada dekapan dan genggaman hangat setiap malam.

Jangan berhenti untuk membuat hati ini menghangat, jangan berhenti.

 **oOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Staring ;** Choi Seung Cheol x Yoon Jeong Han, !Slight SVT's Member, Ren, JR.

 **Genre(s) ;** Romance, Family

 **Rating ;** PG-15

 **Disclaimer ;** Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.

 **WARNING!;** Gender Switch , Typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. Cinta**

 _A daughter is a miracle that never ceases to be miraculous_

Seungkwan melewati hari-hari pertamanya di sekolah dasar dengan begitu mulus. Hampir tak ada kendala, ia menjadi gadis cilik yang bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan amat baik. Jadi, Jeonghan tak begitu khawatir dengan putrinya.

Kini gadis itu tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, memegang krayon dan obsidiannya menatap kertas yang sudah bewarna setengah dengan fokus. Kalau begini, Jeonghan akan menyiapkan cokelat panas yang di campur dengan se-per empat vanilla. Rasanya akan lebih manis, tapi Seungkwan suka.

" _Kwannie_ sedang menggambar apa?" tanya Jeonghan sembari memperhatikan Seungkwan yang dengan serius menggerakan tangannya.

"Keluarga…keluarga kita," jawabnya dengan nada perlahan namun terdengar serius. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil kemudian mengacak surai putrinya.

Jeonghan bersandar, membaca majalahnya. Telepon rumah berdering, ibu satu anak itu bergeser dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Eonnie_? Di rumahkah? Mingyu merengek ingin ke sana, mau bertemu Seungkwan katanya."

"Iya, main saja Woo. Seungkwan sepertinya akan senang."

"Ini sudah di depan rumahmu hehehe."

"Eh?"

Belum sambungan telepon terputus, bunyi bel memekik kencang. Jeonghan menggeleng dan menutup teleponnya.

Seungkwan yang sedang sibuk mendongak. "Siapa _eomma_?"

"Mingyu dan bibi Wonwoo." Jawab Jeonghan dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan. Baru ia membuka sebagian pintu rumahnya, Mingyu sudah menghambur masuk menyisakan Wonwoo yang membawa beberapa kantong kresek.

Jeonghan tersenyum maklum lalu membantu Wonwoo membawa kantung-kantung itu.

Matanya mengintip isi kantung-kantung tersebut. "Ngapain kamu bawa banyak banget bahan makanan?"

Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya. "Disuruh Jisoo _oppa_ , memangnya Seungcheol _oppa_ tidak memberitahu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Nanti kuberi tahu." Kedua orang yang sekarang sudah menjadi ibu itu pun masuk ke dalam dapur.

Mingyu berlari dan bergaya _sliding_ ke arah Seungkwan untung saja dia tidak menabrak meja. Lelaki kecil itu menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja, mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Sedang buat apa _kwannie_?"

"Gambar…. _tjan_!" Dia sudah selesai mewarnai, memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya.

"Itu siapa saja?" tanya Mingyu menunjuk manusia-manusia lidi yang dibuat Seungkwan.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menyengir, memulai presentasi kecilnya. "Ini Appa—" menunjuk seorang manusia lidi dengan memakai kemeja hitam, "—ini _eomma_ dan ini dedek bayi—" jemarinya menunjuk seorang manusia lidi dengan rambut yang tergerai sebahu menggedong seorang bayi, "—dan ini aku." Di tengah keduanya, ada seorang gadis cilik memakai pakaian terusan selutut bewarna biru.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

Seungkwan melongo mendapat reaksi menggelikan dari Mingyu. Ia cemberut.

"Apa yang kau ketawakan _eoh_?!"

"Jelek! Pft!"

Seungkwan menaruh gambarnya di atas meja, berjalan mendekati Mingyu dengan tatapan kesal.

Jrak!

" _EOMMMMMAAAA_!" jerit Mingyu histeris, Seungkwan menempel di punggung Mingyu, menjambak rambut bocah lelaki itu.

Mingyu berusaha melepaskan Seungkwan yang seperti koala dan tangannya meraih rambut Seungkwan. Mereka berdua terjatuh, namun masih dengan saling menjambak. Untung saja, Jeonghan tadi menggelar karpet yang cukup empuk.

" _EOMMMAAAA_ MINGYU NARIK RAMBUT AKU," suara Seungkwan menggelegar, dia tidak ingin kalah, kakinya menendang nendang Mingyu sedang Mingyu menarik rambut Seungkwan lebih kasar lagi.

Rasanya perih. " _EOMMAAA_ HIKS!" dan Seungkwan sudah menangis, Wonwoo heboh , setengah berlari dari dapur mencoba memisahkan kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Mingyu, lepasin tangan kamu." Dia berusaha melepaskan jemari Mingyu dari rambut Seungkwan. Jeonghan dengan perut yang sudah besar agak susah untuk duduk di lantai.

Wonwoo memukul pelan tangan Mingyu sampai akhirnya anak lelakinya itu melepaskan rambut Seungkwan dari genggamannya.

Wajah Seungkwan memerah dan menghambur kepelukan Jeonghan sambil sesegukan.

"Kalian tuh ya, kalau dipisahin saling nanyain. Kalau disatuin berantem terus," keluh Wonwoo.

Mingyu duduk dengan wajah tertekuk, dia tidak menangis seperti Seungkwan tapi matanya agak berair menahan tangis.

"Siapa yang mulai duluan?" tanya Jeonghan. Serentak tangan keduanya terangkat saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

Seungkwan melotot tak terima. "Dia duluan _eomma_! Dia bilang gambar aku jelek!" adu Seungkwan.

Mingyu menaruh tangannya di pinggang. "Aku 'kan jujur, gambarnya memang jelek!"

Tentu Wonwoo dan Jeonghan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, anak kecil itu polos sekali ya.

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu untuk duduk di pangkuannya, mengusap rambut hitam anak lelakinya.

"Sekarang, Mingyu minta maaf dulu sama _Kwannie_." Titah Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendongak menatap ibunya dengan alis bertaut. "Kenapa? 'kan Mingyu tidak salah, Mingyu jujur."

Dengan tatapan lembut Wonwoo menatap anaknya. "Minta maaf dulu nanti _eomma_ ceritakan kenapa harus meminta maaf."

Seungkwan yang masih berada dalam pelukan Jeonghan sudah berhenti menangis. Walau cegukan masih keluar dari mulutnya. Napasnya naik turun, menstabilkan udara-udara yang berebut masuk.

"Maafkan aku!" tangan Mingyu terjulur ke arah Seungkwan tapi wajahnya masih menunjukan bahwa ia melakukannya setengah hati.

"Lakukan sepenuh hati Gyu-Ah," ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengus namun kemudian menuruti kata-kata ibunya. "Maafkan aku, _Kwannie_." Suaranya lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

Masih dengan wajah yang basah oleh keringat dan cegukan kecil. Seungkwan menjabat tangan Mingyu, ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Mingyu ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian pria cilik itu mendongak ke arah ibunya, menagih janji. Wonwoo mengerti dan berbicara dengan nada yang amat disukai Mingyu, tenang dan tegas.

"Jujur memang pribadi yang sangat baik, tapi adakalanya berbohong juba baik."

Kening Mingyu mengerut. "Memang ada bohong yang baik _eomma_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pasti. "Contohnya, untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain."

Kepala Mingyu menggeleng, tanda dia tidak mengerti perkataan ibunya.

"Seperti ini. Jika Mingyu tampil di depan umum seperti menyanyi atau apapun. Karena grogi, jadinya Mingyu tidak menampilkan yang Mingyu miliki dengan maksimal namun karena ibu guru senang Mingyu sudah berani tampil, jadi ibu guru memuji Mingyu."

Otak anak-anaknya mengolah informasi itu dengan cepat, membuat kesimpulan dan melontarkannya. "Seperti gambar _Kwannie_ , hm…" dia berpikir sesaat mengganti kata-katanya agar lebih halus, "yang kurang bagus tapi karena _Kwannie_ sudah berusaha membuatnya, makanya aku juga harus bilang bagus?"

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias dengan daya tangkap Mingyu yang cepat. "Tapi ada kadarnya juga. Nanti _eomma_ beri tahu perlahan."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar mendekati Seungkwan yang hanya mengerjap, belum begitu paham. Sadar akan tujuannya kemari, Mingyu mengajak Seungkwan untuk bermain dan diangguki setuju dari pihak satunya lalu mereka berdua pergi ke halaman belakang.

Jeonghan masih duduk memandangi Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang dipandangi mengeryit bingung. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Senyum Jeonghan mengembang.

" _Ani_ , hanya terpukau dengan caramu mengajarkan sesuatu kepada Mingyu," kata Jeonghan sembari mengangguk.

" _Nothing special Eon_ , caramu juga hebat. Seungkwan itu bawel tapi bisa mengordinir tempat." Wonwoo mencoba mengingat di mana Seungkwan bisa memandu Mingyu yang terkadang bisa jauh lebih manja.

"Tapi kau tahu? Kadang dia bisa lebih parah dari Mingyu yang merengek. Semuanya punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Ah, semoga Seungkwan bisa damai dengan adiknya kelak." Tangan Jeonghan mengusap perutnya.

"Sekarang aku yang terpukau, kau sudah isi lagi _eon_. Sepertinya aku mau fokus saja pada Mingyu." Wonwoo ikut mengusap perut Jeonghan.

 **-0-**

Dan ternyata Wonwoo membawa banyak bahan makanan bahwa itu adalah hari pernikahan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Astaga, Jeonghan semakin sibuk dengan rutinitas ke-ibu-annya dia sampai lupa tanggal keramat begini.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan membuat _rice cakes_ , _Baeksologi_ , dan _Miyeokguk_. Yakni nasi dan sup rumput laut, berharap pernikahan dirinya dan Seungcheol akan tetap baik dan kokoh hingga saat nanti.

Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Seungcheol sudah pulang bersama Jisoo. Mereka sekarang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, menyantap masakan yang telah dihidangkan. Seungcheol membawa kue _tart_ besar sampai membuat Seungkwan memekik kesenangan.

Seungkwan mengenakan _dress_ selutut dengan bandana, memamerkan senyumannya. Dia melirik-lirik Mingyu beberapa kali kemudian gadis kecil itu berdeham.

" _Eomma, Appa_ , Bibi Jeonghan, Paman Seungcheol. Seungkwan dan Aku akan mempersembahkan sesuatu," kata Mingyu, sambil merapihkan kaosnya.

Empat pasang mata orang dewasa yang berada di sana sedikit membulat, "Woah? Apa itu?" tanya Jeonghan, Mingyu dan Seungkwan saling melemparkan senyum.

Mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu _Gom Se Mari_ yang artinya tiga beruang.

Mula-mula, Seungkwan dan Mingyu saling membelakangi.

"Kom sema-ri-ga, han chi-be-yi so." Mingyu yang pertama kali menyanyi.

"Appa Gom, Eomma Gom, Ae-gi gom." Seungkwan menirukan gerakan tiga beruang yang ia lihat di internet.

"Appa gommun tung-tung-hae." Jemari Mingyu menunjuk ayahnya dengan badan meliuk-liuk dan Jisoo tersenyum lebar melihat putranya tersebut.

"Eomma gommun nal-shin-hae." Kini Seungkwan yang menunjuk ibunya, Jeonghan tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

"Ae-Gi gommun na bul gwiyowo." Mingyu dan Seungkwan bernyanyi bersama dengan menggerakan tangannya persis dengan si anak beruang.

"Hishuk Hishuk cha ran da!" mereka mengakhiri dengan membuat bentuk 'Love' menggunakana tangan mereka diatas kepala.

Ke-empat orang dewasa yang menyaksikan tepuk tangan heboh, kagum dengan inisiatif mereka.

Senyum kedua anak kecil itu terbit, dan menghambur kedalam pelukan masing-masing orang tua mereka.

"Siapa yang punya ide?" tanya Jisoo sambil mengusap kepala Mingyu yang duduk dipangkuannya. Telunjuk putranya menunjuk Seungkwan, "Setelah aku beri tahu kalau hari ini Paman Seungcheol dan Bibi Jeonghan berulang tahun pernikahan, dia bilang mau bikin kejutan." Kata Mingyu ceria.

Seungkwan masih mempertahankan senyumannya, kemudian mengangguk, "Bagus tidak? Aku dan Mingyu mempelajarinya disekolah dan lihat di internet gerakannya."

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan saling berpandangan dan serentak memberikan acungan jempol kepada anak-anak mereka. Mingyu diam-diam menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu sendiri.

Seungkwan yang duduk di pangkuan Seungcheol tiba-tiba melompat dan pergi masuk kedalam kamar.

Mingyu memakan pudding yang dibuat ibunya, "Kwannie masih punya kejutan." Ujar Mingyu.

Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya, tak lama gadis ciliknya keluar membawa selembar kertas lalu memberikannya kepada Jeonghan. Sebelum membacanya, Jeonghan sempat beradu pandang dengan suaminya.

Matanya bergerak mengikuti kalimat-kalimta yang tertera disana, semakin lama semakin cerah wajahnya.

Setelah selesai membacanya, Jeonghan mengoper kertas itu kepada Seungcheol. Iris mata Jeonghan menyorot putrinya yang masih menatap dirinya.

Rasa senang menyeruak dari hatinya, Jeonghan melebarkan tangannya dan Seungkwan beringsut mendekati ibunya dan tenggelam dalam pelukan sang ibunda.

Seungcheol juga ikut tersenyum setelah membaca sedang Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang belum tahu ada apa sebenarnya hanya saling memandangi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo karena ingin tahu, "Seungkwan terpilih menjadi penyanyi di acara pentas seni disekolah." Jawab Seungcheol.

Jeonghan sedang mengecupi pipi Seungkwan, "Anak eomma hebat." Pujinya, hati Seungkwan membuncah menerima pujian-pujian dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Jeonghan sangat suka menyanyi, ia berhenti mengikuti pentas setelah menikah. Hanya sesekali ikut dan berhenti total setelah melahirkan Seungwkan, kini putrinya mengikuti jejaknya, Jeonghan sampai terharu dan menangis.

Seungkwan yang sadar langsung mendongak, "Eomma kenapa?" tanyanya. Tangan mungil Seungkwan menangkup wajah sang ibu, "Eomaaaa…..kenapa menangis? Tidak suka eoh?"

Seungcheol menggendong Seungkwan membelai rambut hitam anaknya, "Eomma bukannya tidak suka, eomma mu terharu."

Mata Seungkwan mengerjap. Mingyu yang ada dipangkuan Jisoo menengadah, "Appa tidak sedih kan aku tidak bisa menyanyi di pentas seni? Tapi aku jadi ikon kata bu guru, nanti aku di poto-poto , berjalan sambil bergaya."

Jisoo terkekeh mendengar celotehan anaknya, "Kamu jadi model?" tanya Jisoo. Mingyu mengangguk antusias, "Nah itu! Katanya aku tampan!" ucapnya dengan bangga. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar mendengar anaknya, entah percaya dirinya yang berlebihan turun dari siapa.

"Wooo! Begitu aja belagu!" Kata Seungkwan yang kemudian di cegah Wonwoo agar mereka tidak berkelahi diatas meja makan.

"Mingyu-ah? Kamu tidak dapat surat?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu menoleh dan memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hehehehhe aku lupa eomma! Ada di tas." Jisoo menggeleng-geleng.

"Memang acaranya kapan?" kini, Jisoo yang bertanya.

"Minggu depan." Sahut Jeonghan yang sudah selesai dengan perasaan haru membirunya.

Dan malam itu terasa hangat bagi kedua keluarga tersebut, yang sebentar lagi akan bertambah anggota baru.

 **-0-**

Kegiatan Jeonghan kali ini bertambah, yakni mem- _private_ buah hatinya sendiri setiap sore. Dia dan Seungkwan akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang musik lalu Jeonghan akan memainkan piano diiringi dengan suara merdu anaknya.

Berbagai nyanyian Seungkwan coba. Sebenarnya bakat menyanyi Seungkwan sudah terlihat semenjak Seungkwan berumur empat tahun, tapi Jeonghan tidak begitu ingin memaksakan takutnya dia akan terbebani.

Jeonghan tidak mau ikut campur terlalu dalam pada cita-cita Seungkwan, biar Seungkwan sendiri yang memilih ingin menjadi apa. Dia belajar dari kehidupan mudanya sendiri, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya begitu memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak ia kehendaki.

Dia tidak ingin Seungkwan tertekan.

Seungkwan sedang berlatih menyanyikan beberapa lagu bahasa Inggris, pelafalannya masih aneh. Maklum lidah orang-orang korea memang agak susah melafalkan bahasa Inggris.

Jeonghan memberikan contoh kepada Seungkwan, "Nadanya sudah pas kok, pelafalanya saja. Nanti Kwannie berlatih sambil mendengarkan lagu aslinya ya." Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Eomma….kok aku gugup ya?" tangannya memegangi dadanya sendiri, Jeonghan menyuruh Seungkwan mendekat dan ia menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Gugup kenapa?"

"Aku takut…. Aku kan belum pernah tampil ditempat umum."

Jeonghan mengusap kepala putrinya, "Kalau Seungkwan gugup, eomma punya tips nya." Ekor mata Jeonghan melirik Seungkwan dengan penuh taktik.

Anak gadisnya itu tertarik, "Tipsnya apa eomma?"

"Pertama, tarik nafas perlahan kemudian buang perlahan juga—" Seungkwan memperhatikan ibunya, "Yang kedua, tanamkan dalam pikiran 'Aku bisa, dan aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik—".

Jeonghan mengeluarkan tiga jarinya, "Yang ketiga, jika di panggung masih gugup. Jangan menatap mata mereka, lihat sekilas saja dan fokuskan mata ketempat-tempat sembarang jadi terlihat melihat penonton tapi sebenarnya tidak juga."

Seungkwan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Ngga ngerti eommaa…" lirihnya.

Jeonghan tergelak kemudian tertawa kecil, "Intinya, Seungkwan harus percaya diri. Pasti Kwannie bisa." Kemudian ibu muda itu mengecup pucuk kepala Seungkwan.

Seungkwan melingkari tangannya ketubuh Jeonghan, "Eomma harus duduk paling depan."

"Iya sayang, tentu eomma akan duduk didepan."

"Appa juga, Paman Jisoo dan Bibi Wonwoo juga harus duduk didepan."

"Iya, Cintaku."

.

.

.

Udara masih dingin, ini masih bulan Februari. Seungkwan bergelung dalam selimutnya dengan menggenggam tangan Jeonghan erat-erat, seolah takut ibunya akan menghilang ketika ia bangun nanti.

Waktu menunjukan pukul dua dinihari. Jeonghan membuka matanya dengan berat, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Air wajahnya berubah gelisah, tangannya berusaha menggapai Seungcheol yang terhalang Seungkwan.

"Cheollie!" panggilnya dengan suara berbisik, takut Seungkwan terbangun. Ia memanggil suaminya beberapa kali namun tak membuahkan hasil. Pelan-pelan Jeonghan melepaskan genggaman Seungkwan.

Ia turun dari kasur dan menopang pinggangnya lalu menghampiri Seungcheol. "Cheollie." Bisiknya di telinga sang suami, Seungcheol membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Jeonghan begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, "Aku sakit…perutku sakit…" Ucap Seungkwan dengan terbata-bata.

Mata sayup Seungcheol langsung terbuka lebar, dia dengan sigap turun dari kasur memapah Jeonghan. "Kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Putus Seungcheol.

"Tapi, Seungkwan? Hari ini dia kan pentas." Wajah Jeonghan bercampur antara panik, kesakitan.

"Aku telepon Jisoo dan Wonwoo."

"Ta—Pi Cheol.."

"Sstt! Aku tidak mau kau terjadi apa-apa." Jeonghan mengangguk, ia duduk di tepian kasur sedang Seungcheol menelpon Jisoo.

Butuh beberapa waktu sampai teleponnya diangkat, "Josh? Bisa kerumah ku? Iya Jeonghan sepertinya akan melahirkan…nah makanya kau kerumahku, tolong jaga Seungkwan. Iya hari ini dia akan pentas. Oke. Cepat ya, terima kasih Josh."

Setelahnya Seungcheol sibuk menyiapkan kebutuhan Jeonghan dirumah sakit. Jeonghan menatap Seungkwan yang masih terlelap tidur, ada rasa bersalah dihatinya. Ini pertama kalinya Seungkwan akan tampil didepan umum untuk menyanyi, tapi ia tidak bisa datang.

Jeonghan menangis beberapa saat. Dia mengusap kepala Seungkwan, wajahnya begitu damai saat terlelap.

Kurang dari 30 menit. Jisoo, Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang ada dalam gendongan Jisoo datang. "Aku akan merawat Seungkwan dengan baik eonnie." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap bahu Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum sedih, ia sedikit takut, takut pengalaman pertama melahirkannya akan sama dan terulang.

"Terima kasih Woo….doakan aku." Wonwoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum untuk memberi dukungan moril.

.

.

Paginya, Seungkwan bangun dan mendapati Mingyu yang sudah bersiap di meja makan, menyantap nasi dengan telur mata sapi. Wonwoo sedang berkutat di konter dapur dimana biasanya ibunya berada disana.

Di hadapan Mingyu, ada Jisoo yang sedang membaca sesuatu di gadget-nya. Jisoo menoleh, saat Seungkwan menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kwannie sudah bangun?" tanya Jisoo, Seungkwan berjalan perlahan. Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, "Khwanie! Shuda—"

Belum sempat Mingyu selesai berbicara, Wonwoo sudah mengingatkan dirinya, "Habiskan dulu yang dimulut Gyu." Mingyu melirik ibunya dan tersenyum.

Seungkwan duduk disebelah Mingyu masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kwannie ingin makan apa? Telur mata sapi atau roti?"

Kepala Seungkwan menoleh, "Telur mata sapi dengan roti..bibi Wonwoo…"

Jisoo yang tahu dengan gelagat Seungkwan yang aneh langsung mengambil tindakan, "Hari ini Seungkwan bersama kita dulu ya. Eomma dan Appa Seungkwan sedang kerumah sakit karena, adik bayi mau lahir."

Mata Seungkwan melebar, "Benarkah?"

Mingyu yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk.

Ada sesuatu di hati Seungkwan, dia senang adiknya akan lahir tapi dia juga sedih orang tuanya tidak ada dalam acara yang akan ia persembahkan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Seungkwan tidak secerewet biasanya, dia tidak menceritakan apa mimpinya semalam. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia bangun dan menyadari tidak ada ayah dan ibunya di pagi yang ia punya. Rambutnya terjuntai, Seungkwan memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

 **-0-**

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah pun, Seungkwan tidak berisik. Dia hanya memandangi jalanan yang mereka lewati. Mingyu yang merasa aneh mencolek ibunya yang duduk didepan, saat Wonwoo menoleh Mingyu menunjuk Seungkwan yang termenung.

"Kwannie?" panggilnya, Seungkwan menoleh dan matanya agak berkaca.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita kerumah sakit ya?"

Seungkwan mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apapun, Wonwoo jadi sedih sendiri. Ibu muda itu tahu, pasti Seungkwan sedang kecewa karena Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tidak datang dalam pementasan pertamanya.

Tempat parkir sekolah Seungkwan dan Mingyu sudah ramai. Mingyu buru-buru menarik Seungkwan ketika turun dari mobil untuk kebelakang panggung. Jisoo dan Wonwoo berjalan kedepan panggung dan berbincang dengan beberapa orang tua yang datang.

"Jangan lupa untuk merekamnya." Wonwoo mengangguk, mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Sudah ada kabar dari Jeonghan eonnie dan Seungcheol oppa?"

"Jeonghan akan di caesar takut dia tidak kuat ditengah jalan seperti kemarin."

"Aku takut…."

"Shhh apa yang kau takuti? Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh oke?" Jisoo menarik pundak Wonwoo dan mengusap bahu istrinya.

Tak lama acarapun dimulai dengan paduan suara anak-anak dari kelas 3. Penampilan mereka sungguh harmoni. Lalu dilanjut dengan drama kecil yang dilakukan kelas 5, dengan alur cerita komedi. Suara tawa pecah memenuhi aula indoor.

Kemudian permainan musik campuran yang dilakukan anak-anak dari setiap kelas. Wonwoo terpukau dengan anak yang bermain piano dan biola. Permainan mereka sungguh keren, Wonwoo sampai tak berkedip.

Setelahnya adalah acara fashion show. Wonwoo dan Jisoo menyiapkan handicam mereka, beberapa anak perempuan menggunakan hanbok keluar, bergaya. Namun Mingyu belum juga keluar, "Oppa, kok Mingyu belum keluar juga ya?"

Wonwoo jadi resah, namun didetik berikutnya, Jisoo berseru kecil. "Nah! Itu jagoan kita." Seorang anak yang tinggi dari rata-rata keluar menggunakan hanbok bewarna biru, senyumannya tepatri di wajah tampannya.

Kulit yang tidak seputih orang korea pada umumnya memberikan kesan sexy, tangannya melambai-lambai. Saat sampai dibagian depan stage, Mingyu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum miring, suara sorak sorai memenuhi udara di ruangan itu.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo mengangga tak percaya kalau itu anak mereka.

"Oppa….tadi itu Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih menatap panggung.

Jisoo tersenyum kecil, "Astaga, turunan siapa dia?" Jisoo mengangkat kedua alisnya, memamerkan bahwa Mingyu terlahir tampan karena gennya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku yakin, Mingyu lebih tampan kelak."

Jisoo menoleh dengan tatapan datar kearah istrinya.

Seungkwan berdiri dibelakang panggung dengan resah. Dia rasanya mulai terserang demam panggung, andai eomma dan appanya ada disini. Melihat mereka diatas panggung nanti pasti membuat rasa gugup dalam diri Seungkwan berkurang.

"Seungkwan sudah siap?" tanya ibu guru, Seungkwan mengangguk ragu. Ibu guru cantik itu mengusap bahu Seungkwan yang terlihat tegang.

"Santai saja oke? 'Kan Seungkwan sudah berlatih." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, anak didiknya itu mengangguk lagi dan berusaha tersenyum juga.

Kaki kecil Seungkwan melangkah keatas panggung.

Semua orang menatapnya, dia melangkah kedepan sambil memegangi mic kuat-kuat. Matanya melihat Jisoo dan Wonwoo yang duduk didepan.

Seharusnya…eomma dan appa juga duduk disana, pikir Seungkwan.

Sebulir keringan dingin mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya.

Seungkwan menutup kedua matanya sesaat, kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya terngiang.

Intrument musik sudah dimulai, gadis cilik itu mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai bernyanyi.

Seungkwan mulai beryanyi, " _I sesang-e Jeon-go modedeul geos-sipo Naege-ko nara haengbog-eul juenege_ ,"

" _eolhamna pe-go Deolmona Yeotchi salanghagi ttaemun-e salanghagi ttaemun-e_ ," semua mata tertuju pada Seungkwan. Jisoo tidak lepas melihat anak sahabatnya itu, di barisan para murid pun begitu siaga, seolah ada atmosfer aneh yang ada didalam suara Seungkwan hingga membuat mereka terdiam.

Seungkwan mengerjap kan matanya sambil terus melafalkan lagu yang sudah ia hafalkan dan dilatihnya setiap hari.

" _I sesang-e Jeon-go…. modedeul geos-sipo…."_ Beberapa orang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca mendengarkan bocah berumur 6 tahun itu.

" _I sesang-e Jeon-go…. Modedeul li-keyo nareul kajja salangha-si yeppeonu uri eomma_ ," Seungkwan benar-benar memikirkan ibunya disini. Melihatnya sedang bernyanyi didepan umum untuk pertama kali.

" _ttelmunape-go hanbokoli tjima eomma jeongmal salanghae…jeongmal salanghaeyo….,"_ nadanya naik dan orang-orang yang mendengarkan merasa bergetar. Wonwoo bahkan sudah mengoper handycam kepada suaminya, dia sudah meneteskan air mata.

" _I sesang-e Jeon-go…. Modedeul li-keyo….eomma salanghaeyo…."_

" _eomma….salanghaeyo…"_

Dan sebagian ibu dan anak perempuan yang hadir sudah menangis, Seungkwan menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Jisoo masih terdiam.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi aula indoor itu, Seungkwan hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sebelum ia meninggalkan panggung, gadis itu menatap handycam milik keluarga Hong, seolah mengatakan, 'Ini untuk eomma…'

 **-0-**

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit diselimuti keheningan, tak ada yang berbicara satupun sampai ponsel Jisoo memekik. Wonwoo segera mengangkatnya.

Mata Seungkwan mengawasi gerak-gerak ibu temannya itu.

"Sungguh? Aku bersyukur sekali…ya kami sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi akan sampai."

Wonwoo tersenyum lega, Jisoo yang sedang menyetir menengok meminta penjelasan.

"Jeonghan eonnie sudah melahirkan dengan selamat….dua-duanya selamat…" Jisoo bernapas pelan, dia melirik Seungkwan melalui kaca dan memberikan Wonwoo kode agar ia bicara kepada gadis kecil itu.

Wonwoo memiringkan tubuhnya, "Eomma kwannie sudah melahirkan….sebentar lagi kita kesana." Tangan Wonwoo meraih pucuk kepala Seungkwan dan mengusapnya.

Mingyu berseru heboh, "Uwaaa! Asik dapat teman baru! Dedek bayinya Laki-laki atau perempuan eomma?"

"Laki-laki sayang." Mingyu semakin heboh dengan fakta itu.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Seungcheol menyambut kedatangan keluarga Jisoo beserta anaknya dengan suka cita. Ia langsung menggendong Seungkwan dan menciumi pipi anaknya.

"Bagaimana pentasnya?" tanya Seungcheol, Seungkwan tersenyum kecil, "Aku berhasil appa…" jawabnya dengan nada agak murung.

Seungcheol tahu persis apa yang terjadi dengan anak sulungnya itu, "Kwannie kecewa karena Appa dan Eomma tidak datang?" ujar Seungcheol.

Seungkwan mengangguk perlahan, namun tiba-tiba dia menangis dan memeluk leher Seungcheol kuat-kuat. Tangisannya pecah, Seuncheol tersenyum sedih, karena tidak bisa menghadiri sesuatu yang penting untuk putrinya itu.

"Kita lihat eomma yuk? Tapi Kwannie harus diam dahulu oke?"

Seungkwan berusaha meredamkan tangisannya, dia ingin melihat ibunya.

Sebelum Seungcheol masuk, Jisoo menyerahkan handycam kepadanya.

Ruangan putih itu terasa lengang, Jeonghan sedan menyusui anak keduanya. Bayi mungil itu begitu lahap dengan makanannya, mata Jeonghan bergerak ketika suara decit pintu terdengar.

Suami dan anak pertamanya datang.

Jeonghan langsung tersenyum lebar. Seungcheol duduk disebelah istrinya. Jeonghan menyudahi pemberian asinya karena si kecil sudah terlelap.

Ibu yang kini memiliki dua anak itu meng-intruksi agak si kecil di taruh di kotaknya. Seungcheol mengerti dan mendudukan Seungkwan disebelah Jeonghan kemudian beralih pada jagoannya.

Jeonghan mengusap surai putrinya, "Bagaimana Seungkwan pasti tidak mengecewakan eomma 'kan?" katanya dengan lembut. Seungkwan masih dia memainkan jemarinya.

Seungcheol menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara, Jeonghan melirik dan memahaminya. "Kwannie..jika diajak bicara tatap eomma dong.." pinta Jeonghan.

Pelan-pelang Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jeonghan.

"Eomma dan Appa tidak bermaksud mengecewakan Kwannie untuk tidak datang keacara pentas. Kwannie tahu? Eomma awalnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Kwannie tapi ini sangat mendesak, eomma juga sedih tidak bisa melihat secara langsung." Ceritanya, Seungkwan masih diam seribu bahasa.

Seungcheol menyodorkan handycam kepada Jeonghan.

"Jisoo dan Wonwoo merekamnya." Ucap Seungcheol yang kemudian menarik bangku yang diletakannya disebelah Jeonghan.

Tak ada respon, Jeonghan menyalakan handycam itu dan melihat video putrinya, lalu melirik Seungkwan sekali lagi sebelum memutarnya.

Mata Jeonghan dan Seuncheol tidak lepas dai handycam itu, suara Seungkwan begitu menggetarkan hati mereka. Belum nyanyian Seungkwan selesai, Jeonghan sudah menangis dan Seungcheol mati-matian agar air matanya tidak turun.

Seungkwan yang melihat itu tidak percaya, dia beringsut mendekati Jeonghan. "Eomma…kenapa menangis?" tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi Jeonghan yang sudah basah.

Bola mata Jeonghan menatap Seungkwan, "Eomma bahagia sayang…eomma tersentuh…kwannie menyanyikan itu untuk eomma?"

Seungkwan mengangguk kencang lalu Jeonghan menarik Seungkwan dan menenggelakamnya dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan eomma tidak bisa hadir disana….Kwannie hebat…Kwannie anak eomma dan appa yang pintar. Pintar sekali, Kwannie mau memaafkan eomma dan appa?"

Seungkwan menengadah lalu mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya lagi.

"Maafin Kwannie juga…hiks."

Jeonghan menangkup wajah putrinya, "Sshh Jangan menangis, eomma sudah berhenti menangis." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, senyum Seungkwan terangkat perlahan.

"Nah…sekarang Kwannie belum berkenalkan dengan dedek bayi bukan?" kata Seungcheol, Seungkwan menatap ayahnya.

Seungcheol menggendong Seungkwan untuk melihat adiknya yang sedang terlelap tidur.

"S-siapa namanya appa?" tanya Seungkwan pelan-pelan.

"Chanie…namanya Chan." Kelopak mata Seungkwan mengerjap mengikuti perkataan ayahnya, "Chan?" lalu Seungcheol meng-iyakan.

"Annyeong! Channie…ini Kwannie noona…" katanya dan tangan Seungkwan diarahkan mengusap pipi Chan yang tertidur. Sebuah senyuman muncul diwajahnya.

Jeonghan memandangi itu dengan rasa bahagia yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Betapa sempurnanya hidup yang ia miliki sekarang.

Bersama Seungcheol, Seungkwan dan sekarang Chan.

Dan satu air mata kebahagian lolos.

Sedan diluar Mingyu merengek di kaki Wonwoo.

"Eommaaa! Apppaa! Aku juga mau punya adik!" serunya sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya.

Jisoo berdiri dan menggendong Mingyu. Karena Mingyu cukup berisik, sampai beberapa pengunjung melihati mereka.

"Kita beli makanan aja yuk?" tawar Jisoo.

"Engga mauuuuu!" teriaknya kemudian tangisan Mingyu pun pecah.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo saling bertukar pandang. Mingyu dalam keadaan begini bisa menguras tenaga mereka seharian.

 _Karena pada hakekatnya tidak ada seorang ibu pun yang ingin mematahkan keinginan anaknya dan membuat mereka kecewa. Namun terkadang waktu dan takdir tidak pernah selaras dengan apa yang mereka inginkan._

 **-To Be Continued-**

\- Lagu yang dibawakan Seungkwan saat pentas judulnya adalah 'I want to give you everything by Kim Hye In

\- Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh salah satu kontestan WE KID di MNET yang bernama Choi Myung Bin di Episode 1 pada 2016 tanggal 18 bulan February lalu dan sukses membuat saya menangis saat mendengarnya.

\- Ini adalah translation inggrisnya.

i want to give everything that's good in this world to you, who gives me the biggest happines. Sometimes we were hurt and even teared up because we loved each other, because we loved each other. I want to grow up like a lush tree and smile brightly one the day your dream comes true. You're more important than the sun and the moon to me. I want to give you everything that's good in this world. I'll give mom, who loves me the most, everything that's good in this world. Sometimes I hurt you and made you cry, but I really you love mom. I really love you. When I rapidly grow up like a lush tree, please smile brightly on the day my dream comes true. Why do I tear up when I think about you, mom. I'll give you everything that's good in this world. Mom, I Love you. Mom I love you.

Saya memaksakan sekali untuk memakai lagu ini dan hanya bisa menampilkan romanizationnya segitu. Karena tidak ada lirik nya di internet dan saya hanya bermodal mendengarkan dan menggunakan translate dari inggris ke korea dan hasilnya buruk.

Anw, sudah menghubungi orang tua kalian minggu ini bagi yang merantau? Atau bercengkrama dengan mereka bagi yang masih tinggal bersama?

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict ini ^^


End file.
